A Mission Back Home
by CamoLover
Summary: Lia is a five year old girl with a lot of stress. She had to watch her dad get taken from her home, and now she has no clue where to find them. This story is about Lia and her struggle to understand where she is now, and how to find a way back home. -OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello!~ So many of you know I've taken a break from writing for a while, and that is due to other activities with the family and yadayada... Im SORRY ;( I actually had this story in mind a while back, it was just never written down on paper. I do have some attachment to this story due to some of the content being a major event in my own life. I just makes it easier to write.. I promise to try my best on this one and not rush through it like I did with my first story- To Be a Father.  
Please feel free to leave any 'constructive' critisizm, or comments, I love reviews! It is also an OC story, so if you arent comfortable with these kinds of story lines, then I dont recomend continuing. (The OC is also a self insert of sorts; again, to make it easier to write...) Anyhoo~ Enjoy! -Camo

**-XXX-**

I was standing in the dining room when I first saw the red and blue swaying colors dashing about that night. At first I was excited, running to my little brother, saying that we should ask mom for stickers, but then I realized that the only time we've ever asked for stickers was at school or the police station. So then, why were they were at the house since no one was hurt?

I remember the day the police man came into the school to teach us about safety, and what numbers to call if we were ever hurt or in trouble and our parents weren't able to come find us. They taught us that they were the good guys, and that we were safe around them, no matter what situation. I then wondered if my younger brother had called them... '_But mom and dad are both here... Why would he call them?'_

My mother came up to my brother and I hugged us tightly, and told us to stay by the table. I was confused but nodded my head in agreement.

She then walked to the door, greeting the two uniformed men whispering something to them so we couldn't hear before she walked back to us.

"What's going on mom?" I asked, owlishly glancing at the two men walking through the house.

"Nothing honey, they're just here to talk to daddy, okay?" She responded. I looked to my little brother who had begun to cry, and suddenly I felt like crying too. This didn't feel like a talking situation; wouldn't they just sit everyone down at the table like mom and dad always did?

Suddenly the two police men came out from the bedrooms with dad. He was upset and yelling something, but mom had turned us to face her and my ears were currently covered by her arms.

I was scared.

'_What's happening?_

_Why are they taking him?_

**_Where_**_ are they taking him?_'

Thoughts wrung through my tiny five year old brain as I cried soundlessly; watching as they carried my dad through the front door and out to one of those big white and black cars. He looked upset, but I had never seen my dad cry before until now. I thought maybe that would be the last time I would ever see him again, and I began to panic. I thought they were supposed to be the good guys?

Without another thought, I pushed away from my mom, ran out the front door, up to the back passenger door where they were having my dad sit, and I began screaming at the top of my lungs. The police man seemed annoyed with my behavior and tried to pry my away or quiet me down. Either one I wasn't paying any attention too.

I couldn't stop.

I didn't _want_ to stop.

I just didn't understand why they were doing this, and I was confused; _angry_.

The police man by then lifted me up, carrying me back toward mom who was desperately trying to calm down my brothers crying; I still hadn't stopped screaming.

The man set me down gently, placing both his hands over my ears trying to comfort me a bit. He then smiled and mouthed a few words I couldn't hear over my lungs screeching to a stop.

"_It's going to be alright."_

Why was he smiling? Why wasn't he helping? I couldn't breathe, I was panicking; and suddenly, my world turned dark.

**-XXX- **

Dying seemed like a horrified expression I'd only heard of on the television. It was lame, and really overdramatic. Everybody cried after the person gave up their last breath before their head fell back harshly on a pillow, and they tried to find some bright light or voice.

My mom loved to watch soap operas.

This was different. It was dark, and silent, but I wasn't scared like I usually was a bedtime. There were no lights, or sound at all. In fact, I felt as if I were floating in a swimming pool made of air.

I opened my eyes, only to close them again. Perhaps I just went blind?

I began to feel around the empty space for anything solid; resulting in only more dead air.

"Mom?" I cried out.

Nothing.

"Is anybody there?" I asked again, almost begging for an answer.

"…You open your eyes…?" I heard distantly, and I turned my head to hear where the voice came from.

"W-What? Momma?" I cried again. "You need to open your eyes." I heard clearly that time, and I did as I was told. Perhaps there really were voices to follow when you died, but perhaps I wasnt really dead.

A sudden flood of bright white blinded my vision as I blinked multiple times reaching my arm up to shield myself from the light.

"She's awake Tsuande- sama." A rush of people gathered around me, and I began to make out faces. I was trying to keep up with the rush, my eyes darting back and forth with the new set of people carrying equipment and tubes. "W-" My voice was completely gone.

A pretty blonde haired woman stood by my left side watching me carefully. She didn't look like a doctor, but by now I had figured I was in a hospital room. The walls were painted an off white, almost cream color and I was placed in a small, one person bed fitted with white sheets and moniters. The people running around me had strange gloves on and a few were wearing funny hats.

I tried hard to focus on the woman who looked stern, but motherly in a way as she knelt down to ask me questions.

"Where are you from?" I tried to answer but nothing came out.

"What's your name?" _Lia_. I still couldn't answer, no matter how many time I tried.

"Who are your parents?" _I don't know_. I just stopped trying to speak.

"Do you know where you are?" _No. I don't…_

She rubbed her right hand against her temple, obviously frustrated. I had seen mom do that many times while arguing with my dad. While recalling the quaint memory, I had absent mindedly placed a hand on hers in a comforting manner; this earned me a strange look. It was a distant look, but she seemed shocked at my small gesture.

I then smiled softly, before trying to get out of the white lain bed on my own and pushed myself to the edge, lowering my feet to the ground carefully. The other 'doctors' seemed displeased with my action, throwing the lady weird looks which she disregaurded.

She followed my form slowly, as I walked up to her tugging on her shirt lightly to try and have her follow me. She did so promptly, before I forgot I had no idea where I was going.

My eyes grew wide and I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion before I turned to the blonde lady and motioned for something to drink. She nodded in compliance and led me to a bathroom at the end of the hallway.

I thanked her, or rather, tried to thank her as I sat quietly on the cold floor of the hall, sipping the water held firmly with both my tiny hands.

When I was finished, I handed her the cup, smiling politely, before asking for something to write with. The woman gave me a strange look, but again nodded in agreement telling me to go back to the room and wait for her. I did as I was told, walking into the room still filled with a few strange people carrying things away and out to the hallway.

I figured they must be very busy so I pulled myself out of the way and up into one of the small waiting chairs beside my bed; waiting promptly for the blonde lady to come back with some paper. I figured that since I couldn't talk, I might as well draw some pictures to help her understand me better. Maybe she knows where my mom and dad are?

**-XXX-**

It only took a few minutes before the lady was back with a few sheets of white paper, and a strange painting brush with a small bowl filled with some black liquid. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, '_maybe thats all she could find...?_'

I took the supplies anyways and began to 'paint' a picture of our house with my mom and brother standing in front. The next picture was of my parents, brother and I, and the last of a police man with my dad. It took me quite a while to finish my simple drawings, but when I finished I seemed genuinely happy with my art work.

I pointed to each one, trying to help her understand that I was trying my hardest to help my dad, when I involuntarily passed out due to lack of oxygen. Though, she wouldn't be able to understand my problems when I had a blown larynx. I furrowed my eyebrows together in frustration at my diability.

She accepted the pictures, glancing over them longingly. Perhaps she really did want to help? Flipping through the drawings slowly, she then placed the one of my parents in front of me; "These are your parent, yes?" I nodded.

She looked at me for what seemed like a long time before she stood up and walked out to the hallway. I watched quietly as she handed my artistry to a man wearing a strange animal mask. She then mumbled something I couldn't understand due to distance and turned her attention back to me.

_'I wonder if he knows where mom is?' _I thought, jumping down from my seat and over to the blonde haired lady. The man nodded suddenly before disappearing into thin air.

My jaw dropped.

'Is, was… Where'd he go?!' I wanted to ask, but it came out all in squeaks. The lady just glanced at me before shooing me back towards the room. She turned to leave, saying she would be back with someone to watch me while they look for my parents. I watched her go before turning towards the room.

I sighed silently, complying to her wish, and sitting back in the smaller chair. '_Maybe a nap would be good? Mom always said naps were good when you're stressed out..'_ I decided I couldn't sleep even if I wanted too.

Waiting it is.

**-XXX-**

I know it sounds a bit far fetched that a five year old would pass out like that, but seriously think about it. If you were screaming your lungs out, and had an anxiety attack, especially for a five year old, you might actually black out.

Also Ill give you guys a hint, it might have something to do with the police man later on...  
Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

He was introduced to me as Kakashi Hatake. Tall, lean, and the brightest white hair that practically defied gravity itself. Not to mention when he entered, he smelled an awful lot like a dog, or the urgent need for a shower. Which one, I wasnt quite sure of... He wore a strange green vest overtop a long sleeve shirt that I had seen a few others wear while strolling through the hall earlier, and some blue-ish high watered pants wrapped with bandages around the ankles. Apparently he didn't seem to mind that his pants were too short. His face was also covered by a similar colored mask, and only one eye was visible due to a common metal plated head band I had noticed often in the building.

He carried a small orange covered book that deemed inappropriate by the way he giggled shamelessly to himself, occasionally flipping through a few pages; yet never engaged in conversation, except the acknowledging 'Yo.' when he entered the room.

It wasnt long before he situated himself in a nearby chair, and soon the nurse who followed him in had left. It had been almost twenty minutes since his 'babysitting' shift had started, and I was bored. Drop dead, nothing to do but stare at my hands, bored.

I waved a few times, trying to catch the attention of the white haired man. He would only lift his book closer to his face, and giggle more often as if he were ignoring me. I began to grow frustrated with his antics, frowning slighty in aggitation.

Mom had once brought an older girl who lived down a few streets from us to babysit my brother and I when I was four, and let me tell you this; my brother would have thrown a toy car through the window or drowned before it seemed this guy would notice.

I sighed, leaning back in the bed. My attention was drawing thin with the strange man who had giggled for the umpteenth time since he arrived and was left to 'babysit'. However, he was the only source of entertainment while I was cooped up for the day.

So I got an idea.

I jumped off the bed walking curiously towards the masked man before I pointed towards the orange book. I then cocked my head to the side, with a questioning look to see if he would clue me in on what he was reading.

"A book?" He replied, obviously teasing me.

I mentally slapped my forehead. I swung my head back and forth in a 'no' manner.

I tilted my head to try and view the book better, even though the reading was much more difficult for my age group, I was still curious. Though, Kakashi seemed to catch on, promptly shutting the book and placing it in his pocket. He then stood, picking me up suddenly as if I were made of air and set me gently back on the hospital bed.

I slumped back into my pillow once again sulking. _'No fair…'_

Kakashi then returned to his seat, sitting down with a small plop, before returning to his reading material.

This is going to be a long day.

**-XX-**

I came to find out that Kakashi had a few friends throughout the building as a few pretty women came in to greet him and hand him some coffee before leaving in a swooning cloud. It irritated m that none of them seemed to notice a small patient just to the left of the room, yet being bored already, did leave me with some entertainment. He shooed them off with a wave of his hand before rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

There was, although, one friend who interested me greatly. He was much older than me, but had shocking blonde hair and a temper to boot. He wore a bright orange and black jacket that practically screamed; "look at me!', and yet, I dont seem to think he would need it with how loudy he spoke.

He started yelling at the poor masked man for about an hour. Mind you, Kakashi had pointed in my direction multiple times to ensure he knew a patient was sitting only a few feet away.

It wasnt under his ranting stopped that he finally noticed me, and a now upset Tsunade who had been patiently, (surprisingly) awaiting him to finish. She had a large stack of papers in her hand with some small brushes and paint; to which I squeaked excitedly.

"Hey! When did you get here, brat?!" He yelled excessively. I scrunched up my face in annoyance as Kakashi explained my situation.

"Naruto, calm down. She's here is under survalence until we can find her parents and send her home." Naruto seemed to nod in agreement before he mumbled an apology for his dramatic entry.

"Ne, what's your name?" I tilted my head to the right before opening my mouth to try and say my name. It came out in a quiet rasp, with no vowels, so I gave up, immediately shutting my mouth in a vow to never attempt again.

Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"How old are you? You look pretty little to be separated from your parents like this!" I looked down to my hands sadly but nodded in agreement with the boys statement. "So, how old are you then?" He asked more timidly this time. "Are you shy or somthin'?"

"She can't talk, Naruto." Kakashi answered for me.

The blonde just mouthed an 'o', seeming to have lost his own voice out of embarrassment. I giggled lightly at my new found entertainment.

**-XX-**

**End Chapter 2!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed it. I know it's a bit slow at first, but it should pick up soon. **

**Also I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter... I will do my best to make that up for next chapter! ( I also noticed I made a small mistake with the second update. I had Kakashi already knowing her name, even though she cant talk, so I re-wrote the scene to better fit the story flow. Sorry about that!)**

**Please leave reviews! Thank you! -Camo**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade had asked me to draw more pictures, to which I fully obliged out of sheer excitement for a cure to boredom. She set the materials on the hospital bed before leaving me to my own devices, and it seemed oddly like she wanted to have some space to think.

I picked up the small bowl of ink with both hands, slowly setting in on the floor. Naruto who had been talking with Kakashi-sensei watched with curiosity at my slow-paced action. He then joined me on the floor as I sat in front of a small stack of blank, white paper; ready to draw to my heart's content. Kakashi seemed to take notice, watching the two of us quietly.

I smiled briefly at the blonde teen, before picking up the small brush and starting a smear of black ink across the page. After only a few moments, I smiled at my artwork proudly, plucking the page from the floor and turning it towards my blonde haired companion.

The picture was of a small boy, and a small girl- who I had intended to be my little brother and I; playing on the swings at a local park. Naruto seemed to catch on, and made a surprised face of recognition before speaking.

"We have a park not too far from here! Maybe Obaa-Tsunade will let you go there?" He said smiling widely.

I nodded in agreement once again, trying to hide my excitement. Of course, I would love to go to a park; but the thought of finding my parents seemed more important at the moment.

At the thought of my parents, I frowned slightly. It had been almost an entire day, and the fact that Tsunade was having me draw more pictures, led me to conclude they were having no such luck.

Naruto placed a large hand on my shoulder calmly. "Don't worry, we'll find 'em."

And suddenly, I felt better.

**-XX-**

The time seemed to pass by quicker between Naruto's ranting, and my picture drawing. I had multiple scattered across the floor, surrounding the two of us, along with a few that he drew as well. All in all, I was enjoying my free time.

I tried desperately to remember the police officer who I saw just before I woke up. The only thing noticeable were the two smile lines on each side of his face, black, shaggy hair, and his extremely dark, emotionless eyes. I drew his face over and over, each time, earning a confused look from Naruto as if he knew the person.

I handed Naruto my picture quizzically after I finished. It was, again, of the same police man.

For some strange reason, I felt like he was an important part of why I was here in the first place. He was, after all, the only one who knew where my parents were. Perhaps he could help me find them?

Naruto handed the ink drawing to Kakashi who looked impassive. He nodded slowly as if he and the blonde exchanged some weird code word, before he stood up abruptly and left the room. Drawing in hand, Kakashi poked his head back in a second later, crinkled eye and all;

"I'll be right back."

**-XX-**

"Ne, now that you have paper, you can answer my questions!" Naruto exclaimed happily before sitting himself on the floor across from me once again.

The thought never really crossed my mind that I could just write what I wanted to say, instead of having to draw a picture. My eyes lit up ecstatically before reaching once again for the paint brush and scribbling awkward, sometimes backwards, letters. I was only in kindergarten...

I first wrote my first name, Lia, hugely, and a bit shaky, but Naruto seemed to catch on as soon as I showed him.

"Lia, ah! That's your name, right?" I nodded in response.

"How old are you?" He asked for the third time that day, I proceeded to hold up five fingers. He smiled happily at his new-found information.

"So, where are you from, Lia-chan?" He questioned once again. At this rate, my arm was going to grow tired.

I blotched out a few more letters, holding up, Montana, in bold black ink.

He looked confused for a moment. "Montana? Is that outside of Konohagakure?"

I returned his puzzled look for a moment as well before shaking my head.

"Hmm. Well what village are you from?" Again I held up the paper.

Naruto sat confused for a few moments racking his brain for anything that sounded familiar to the word, Montana. Nothing seemed familiar, but he seemed to accept my answer, smiling brightly before continuing with more questions.

**-XX-**

Kakashi returned about an hour later along with Tsunade. She seemed upset, perhaps, or maybe just trying to think. It was hard to tell.

She glanced down at Naruto for a moment before gathering up all the picture I had worked frantically on all evening. " We will be looking over your drawings, you can have them back later if you'd like?" She said, her blue eyes glaring holes through my skull. I felt very intimidated.

I nodded quickly, turning to Naruto who amazingly, had no expression for a moment, but it gradually turned to a smile.

"Lia-chan is five, she said her birthday was only two weeks ago!" He exclaimed. Both of the adults looked surprised for a moment.

"Oh? and how do you know that?" Tsunade asked calmly, turning her attention to the blonde.

"She wrote it!" I smiled at his response, trying to confirm what he said was true. She then nodded in agreement before exiting the room once again.

Kakashi returned to his seat, opening his little orange book once again. I then picked up my brush and paper scooting towards the man to write a message. Once I was finished I held up the paper.

'Mom and Dad?' It said the a clearly written backwards, but I'm sure he understood.

He sighed quietly, closing his book before giving me a tiny, eye crinkled smile again. I was starting to dislike that gesture.

"Dont worry, Lia-chan. We'll find them."

**-XX-**

Chapter 3! Okay. So I'm pretty sure I gave a big hint on who the culprit is... but there's still a few more chapters before Lia will even be able to leave the hospital.

Please review! Thanks for all the support! -camo


End file.
